The Stag and the Wolf
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Robert Baratheon was forced to marry Cersei Lannister in order to thank Tywin Lannister for his contribution to the war, but he already had a son, a son he named Jon. in order to safe his son, he told his best friend, Ned Stark to foster the boy as one of his own. Jon grew up thinking that he was a bastard of Eddard Stark. Will he learn his true family name?
1. Jon Snow or Jon Baratheon

_Robb Stark and his half brother Jon Snow were practicing their sword fighting skills in the wolfswood where nobody could find them, when suddenly they noticed a group of wildlings running towards them. One of them fired an arrow which pierced through Jon's leg._

"Fuck!" Jon screamed, as he stumbled on to the ground. "Go, get out of here Robb! Go!" he yelled to his half brother. "Run back to Winterfell and tell father what has happened here!"

"I can't leave you Snow!" Robb yelled back, holding his sword in his hands.

"Run!" Jon pleaded, as he forced himself to stand. "I'll hold these bastards off." he said, throwing himself at the wildlings, hacking and twirling his sword madly.

Robb wanted to rush into help but thought of his brother's words and ran towards the castle, that was just a few meters away from the woods. As he ran, he heard the sounds of sword clashing against sword and finally silence, his heart almost stopped but continued running. "Father! Father!" he shouted as he burst in the great hall interrupting a council meeting between the Northern lords.

"What is it Robb? Can't you see that we are having a meeting?" Eddard said, rising from his chair. His anger subsided when he noticed the cuts and bruises on Robb's arms and legs. "By the Old gods, what happened to you my boy? And where is Jon?" he asked.

Robb, pointed towards the woods. "We were attacked! By those wild men you warned us about! Jon stayed behind, to hold them off and he told me to come and get you!" he replied, almost desperately.

Several other lords rose from their chairs and started running to the woods, with Eddard tagging along after persuading Robb to stay and let Maester Luwin tend to his wounds. Robb waited impatiently for his father to return, but when he finally returned, he noticed the looks on all the lord's faces. No one spoke, and all looked away when he asked about Jon. "Father?" he said, looking his father straight in the eye. "Where is Jon?" he asked.

Eddard held a fur cloak in his hands, and for the first time Robb saw tears in his father's eyes. "I failed you sister! I have failed you! You told me to look after him! I failed you as I have failed Robert!" he yelled, silencing the entire courtyard with his loud voice.

Catelyn Stark ran to comfort her husband. "Jon? Is he..." she asked, for the first time she found herself worrying about a bastard boy that she didn't seem to care for twelve years. "Please tell me he's alive." she begged.

"I'm sorry milady." the Greatjon Umber answered. "He fell," he said, and Robb broke down.

"How? How did my brother die?" Robb demanded. "Please, Lord Umber! Tell me!" he pleaded.

The Greatjon looked down, his eyes watered with tears. "He fought the wildings like a true Stark, he was pushed off the edge of a cliff by one of them. Your father...ran and tried to catch him by all he got was this fur cloak. He nearly pulled him up but when Jon saw a wildling approaching behind your father, he took his dagger and sliced his cloak, falling all the way into the abyss below." he replied. "We showed no mercy..." he added.

"Gods..." Catelyn said, as she gave Eddard a warm hug.

But for Robb, it took several lords and soldiers to calm him down. He refused to believe that his brother was dead, but finally accepted the fact after a few months of solitary confinement. And he swore an oath that he would hunt down every single wildling he sees for all of his life, to avenge the death of his younger brother, a brother he swore to protect.

Years went by, and Robb grew up and started taking care of things in Winterfell. Helping his father settle daily complaints from farmers and merchants while taking care of his younger siblings, Arya, Rickon and Bran. Only he and Sansa were old enough then to know what happened to their half brother, Bran and Arya were too young to understand then and Rickon wasn't even born yet.

Winter soon came, and Eddard instructed Robb to take his younger siblings down to the crypts to pay their respects to their ancestors. Robb obeyed, and rounded up the three of them with the help of his father's ward, Theon Greyjoy, and ushered them below. When they first stepped in, they felt a little scared of the dark but Robb assured them that he is with them and they pressed on.

"This here is Brandon Stark, our grandfather. He was killed by the Mad King and was one of the main reasons the rebellion started. Father named you after him." Robb said, turning to Bran at the last sentence. "And further down the row, we have Aunt Lyanna. She died while giving birth to our cousin, Jon, who died two years ago." he explained.

"And lastly, we have Jon. A Baratheon by blood but a Stark by heart, our cousin but is a brother to me." he paused and looked at the name carved onto the wall, and wiped the dust away with his hand. "Sacrificed himself to save father from certain death, he will forever be in our hearts..." he said, and Sansa nodded slowly.

Days went by, and King Robert himself visited Winterfell, the Stark family was there to greet him. Robert greeted all of his old friends especially Eddard, and Catelyn. "Come, bring me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." he said, boldly in front of everyone.

"We have been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait." the Queen said, her voice clearly showed that she hated visiting Winterfell.

Robert glared at her. "Ned." he said, beckoning his friend forward.

Eddard led the king into the crypts below Winterfell, taking a torch to light the path, they moved past dozens of sepulchers but Robert was only interested in two of them, his first born son and the love of his life. "Here." Eddard said, stopping at the end of the hall.

The king nodded, and bowed his head in respect.

"She was more beautiful than that." the king said after a minute of silence. His eyes lingered on Lyanna's statue, as if he could bring her back to life. He moved on to the next tomb beside his love. "Ah, damn it Ned, did you have to bury him at a place like this?" he asked. "My son deserved more than darkness..."

"He grew up in Winterfell," Eddard said quietly. "This was where he wanted to be buried."

Robert turned to face the statue of his son. "He deserved more than that, he would have been my rightful heir. Living in King's Landing, fighting for our two great Houses. Wolf and Stag." he said.

"I was with him when he died." Eddard reminded the king. "He saw the wildlings approaching with his weapon drawn ready to end my life, he shouted at me to let him go. I refused and held on tightly. He glared at me and shouted. 'If you won't let me go, I will do it myself!' he then drew out his dagger and in one swift motion sliced his cloak in half. But he didn't screamed when he fell...he just accepted it." he said.

After a few more minutes of silence, the king spoke again. "Take me to the place where he fell, I want to see it with my own eyes. And bring, your eldest son with you. There is much we must talk about."

And that's what they did, Robb leading the King and his father through the woods and to the cliff where a sword was left stuck onto the ground where Jon was believed to have fell. Robert looked down the cliff, and shook his head. "No one could survive that...I don't blame you." he said, but his voice was overfilled with grief.

Just then, Ghost, a direwolf which Robb had chosen to adopt in the honor of his brother begin howling at a path leading down the side of the cliff. "What's the matter?" Robb asked, but when he saw the path, his eyes widen. "Father! Father! Ghost have found something!" he yelled.

Eddard ran to the location of his son and saw the path, Robert tagging along behind him. "By the Gods, if we follow the path down, we might be able to retrieve Jon's body!" he exclaimed, the king nodding his head in approval. "Perhaps, you should wait here, the path down could be dangerous." he suggested.

"Bugger off." Robert said, waving Eddard aside. "Jon is my son, and it is my duty as a father to return his bones for proper burial. Isn't this what you all say in the North?" he asked.

Eddard laughed. "Aye, Robb, lead the way." he said.

The three of them journeyed down the narrow path and finally reached the bottom and were shocked to find a river, among all the dried grass and animal bones, they found an arrow shaft that had been broken in half. Robb bent down and inspected the arrow, he turned it around and around, checking every single inch of the shaft. "This was the arrow that impaled Jon...but his bones isn't here." he said.

"Strange? This gorge has only one way out." Eddard said, muttering some words to himself.

Robert picked up a rusty sword that he found behind the bushes, and looked up, that was where he saw the remains of a fur cloak hanging from a broken branch. "Ned! I think I found where Jon had landed." he said, pointing towards the branch and holding out the sword. "And this, should be the sword that he held. Robb, can you check it for me?" he asked.

"At once, your grace." Robb replied, taking the sword from the king's hand. His eyes scanned for the special marking that Jon had left on all of his weapon and armors. "Aye, my king. This is his sword, his initials are here. J.S." he answered.

Robert smiled. "Good lad." he said, before turning to the river. "The blood ends there...and now is the best part. Where is he if he did not fall to his death?" he asked.

"Maybe, if we'd follow the river, we might run into some farms or villages." Robb suggested.

"A fine idea! Lead on lad!" Robert said.

Eddard looked at the clouds. "Robert, I don't think this is a good idea, it's getting dark. And the feast would be starting anytime soon..." he warned.

"Fuck the feast and fuck the clouds. My son might still be alive and does not know that we are searching for him, if you want to go back to Winterfell. Fine! But I'm going." Robert stated, marching down the river.

"Father..." Robb said, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

Eddard sighed. "You are no longer thirteen now. Go, go with the king. Take Ghost with you. Guard him with your life, and show him that you are ready to become the next lord of Winterfell. I will return to Winterfell and attend the feast and come with a lame excuse for both you and the king, if I don't see you return by tomorrow, I will ride out with Ser Rodrick and get you back." he said, before pushing his son forward.

"Don't worry father, we will find Jon, dead or alive." Robb swore, and ran after the king.

Both Robb and Robert walked for hours, following the river as they went. The river ended at the foot of a cliff where a fort stood, Robert scanned the fort and realized that it was infested with wildlings. His blood boiled when he saw the wildlings, patrolling the perimeter with their axes and clubs, it was because of them that his son died.

Robb was having the same emotion, anger and hatred boiled in his blood as he gripped his sword handle tightly. But he knew that if he struck now, he would be shot by their archers. So he decided to wait for the king's orders, which was the only option he had. "What's the plan?" he asked, after a few minutes of waiting.

"There are too many of them..." Robert said, his voice barely a whisper. "But they took my son and this means...we are going in and wipe them out. All of them. We charge on my signal." he added, as he drew out his longsword.

"Charge!" he yelled.

Both Robb and Ghost charged at the surprised wildlings, killing the patrols and entering the fort without incident but once inside, they were surrounded on all sides. Robb raised his sword, ready to strike. Robert glared at every single one of them. Ghost growled and showed it's teeth. When all of a sudden, they heard a loud crashing sound coming from inside the fort.

"That damn prisoner is at it again!" one of the wildling shouted. "The one we captured, further up the gorge near Winterfell."

"Someone get down there and silence that boy! That boy named Jon Snow and not the the others, we need the rest to feed on." another shouted.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SON!" Robert yelled, charging at the enemy like a mad man.

Robb watched and stared in awe, as the king, forgetting all his honor and jokes became a killing machine. Slicing his way, towards the fort interior as if he was cutting through a giant butter, wildling after wildling fell to his blade. He barged in the doors with his body weight and begin hacking everyone inside, he found the prisoner chained up against a wall. "Robb, cut him down! I'm going to look for a bottle of wine." he said, panting heavily.

Robb used all his strength to break the manacles around the prisoner's wrists, he looked at the boy up and down and recognized his features. It was indeed Jon, for two years he had been a captive of the wildlings, hidden in the deepest part of the fort with no freedom. "Jon. Jon, you are safe now. Me and the king are getting you to safety." he said.

"Robb..." Jon acknowledged, before passing out.

The journey back was tiring but enjoyable, the joy on Robert's face was the most obvious of all, his laughter echoing through the valley as he carried his son on his back. But along the way, they picked up a lost farmer boy who was actually Rickon Stark in disguise, when Robert found out who that boy was, his blood boiled. And he grabbed him by the arm and led him to the woods. "Robb, stay and guard Jon. While I deal with this young brat." he ordered.

Robb obeyed and waited as he heard his younger brother's loud cries coming from the woods, he gulped nervously, he knew King Robert was famous for his hot temper but he did not think that he would live to see it first hand. He watched as his brother came back, crying his eyes out while rubbing his rear end.

"Any more of this, I will tie you up and drag you all the way back to Winterfell! You hear me lad?" Robert asked, and Rickon nodded his head.

After a few hours of walking, and comforting young Rickon. They finally reached the gates to Winterfell, Robert walked in with pride as he carried his unconscious son in his arms, a wide grin on his face. Robb followed shortly behind, holding his brother's hand tightly.

Robert immediately went into the castle and demanded the maester to see to his son, while Eddard had another problem to sort out, this time considering his own flesh and blood. "Rickon, why did you run out of Winterfell? I thought you were playing with Bran and Tommen?" he asked sternly.

"I was father...I was...but then the Prince...Joffrey, he called me names so I attacked him and before the guards could catch me, I ran. I wanted to leave this place, but I bumped into big brother and the king instead." Rickon answered, his eyes looking at his feet.

Eddard shook his head. "I understand your intentions but what you did was dangerous. And...I have to punish you for that." he said, and Rickon tensed. "You, go up to your room." he added.

Rickon started to walk when Robb called him back. "Wait." he said, turning to his father. "Rickon had already suffered the wrath of the king and now he must suffer yours? I know it's not my place to decide how you should handle my siblings but if you give Rickon a whipping, you will be making the biggest mistake in your life. He will grow up to fear you and hate you, and that is not going to happen with my boy." he stated, smiling proudly.

Eddard raised his eyebrow and looked at his son. "I didn't know you had a son?" he said.

Robb opened his eyes wide. "Wha-?"

"Oh, you are going to have a son?" Eddard said, correcting himself.

"Yeah, of course father. Is there a problem?" Robb asked.

Eddard smiled. "Why? None at all, instead that is wonderful Robb. And who's the mother?" he replied.

"How would I know who the mother is. The name ain't important!"

"Of course it's important, if you are counting on her to raise you a family, it is only civil enough for you to call her by her name." Eddard reminded. "Don't forget, you are a Stark by blood."

While the two of them were arguing over Robb's future family, Rickon silently crept away from the scene and made a dash for safety. Robert peeked his head down the maester's tower. "Can the two of you keep it down! I'm trying to read here!" he yelled.

"Read what?" Robb asked.

"I didn't take you for a reader." Eddard added.

"The History and lore of the Night's Watch!" Robert bellowed. "I was reading about the white walkers when one of you idiots yelled too loud. So keep it down! Or else I will come down there and shut you up!" he shouted, and popped back in the window and after a few minutes a loud shriek echoed throughout the entire city.

"Ahhh!" Robert screamed, panting heavily his face as white as sheet. "White walker! I saw one! They are real! Ned! My sword! Guards, protect the city! A white walker! Everyone down!" he yelled as he ran across the great hall.

Rickon felt like knocking his head into a wall when he noticed that it was nothing but a white cloak draped over a knight's armor. "By the gods! It's just a cloak, surely you can't be that stupid." he said, out loud as everyone laughed.

Robert Baratheon swore that he will not leave Winterfell until Jon has fully recovered from his wounds and is back in good shape. In order to avoid conflict and anger, he sent the Queen and her children home but Tommen, the youngest son refused to leave saying that he wants to play with Bran and Rickon. Robert relented and allowed him to stay, despite the Queen's anger.

Every night, Catelyn Stark comes in and changed Jon's dressings and brought him food, as a way of apologizing to him for treating him as a stranger when he was younger. Jon smiled and politely declined her apology, she had earned his forgiveness by giving him a taste of having a mother while he was in bed. Arya and Bran comes in time to time to chat with their cousin, Robb was always there twenty four seven.

Eddard and Robert made it a habit of hunting down wildlings who strayed too far from their hideout and killed them all. Eddard calls it justice, and Robert calls it revenge. Either way, both men enjoyed chasing down wildlings like they did when they were younger. Robb introduced Jon to Ghost, and told him that when they were on the road, they found a direwolf and six pups, the mother was dead but the pups were alive. Bran pleaded with Eddard until he allowed them to raise the pups, Robb noticed a pup that strayed from the rest and decided to adopt it, in memory of Jon.

Live continued for the Starks and Baratheons until one incident that changed the world of Westeros forever, it all started when Robert Baratheon was stabbed to death while sleeping and Lord Eddard Stark blamed for the crime and executed on orders of the Queen. All of this happened when Jon was out hunting with his uncle, Renly Baratheon, when Jon heard about it...he called the banners.


	2. The King of the Andals

"_The Lannisters killed my father and sentenced Eddard Stark to die, and now they want me to bend the knee to a false king? Born of incest? I will never bow down to Joffrey!" Jon stated when he received word of Eddard Stark's recent execution._

_Renly Baratheon placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Then call the banners. Ride out to meet them. Take the throne by force if you have to, your father made me promise to see to it that you sit on the Iron Throne if he were to die. I will advice you to call the banners, and sent word to our allies in the North. We will fight fire with fire. The Stag and the Wolf shall have their revenge." he said._

Jon Baratheon watched from a nearby cliff, as more and more of his bannermen arrived and linked their forces with his. His uncle, Renly Baratheon, stood proudly behind his nephew, he didn't want the throne but he would do anything to fulfill his oath to his brother. Though, Renly have chosen to side with Jon in his claim for the throne, his brother Stannis disagreed and wants the throne for himself.

Tommen, who volunteered to join Jon when he went out of King's Landing to hunt for animals, was shocked and mad at his elder brother for ordering the death of Lord Eddard. He had no love for his brother and mother, and swore that he will execute them himself if given the chance. He approached Jon, and dipped his head in respect. "My lord, Lord Beric Dondarrion and Lord Selwyn Tarth have arrived with their soldiers and are setting camp around Storm's End, the other vassals are still on the way." he reported.

Jon smiled. "Good, and what news from the Riverlands?" he asked.

"Lord Edmure Tully have answered your request for aid, and is now riding out with eighty thousand knights and foot soldiers. They should be crossing the Twins by now and should arrive in another two to three days." Tommen answered, smiling back.

"Excellent work Tommen." Renly said, patting the boy's back. "Go and get some rest."

Tommen politely shook his head. "With all due respect, my lord. I want to stay and watch the soldiers." he said. "After all, it was my family that started this...and I will end it." he added.

Renly laughed. "Spoken like a true Northman! It looks like your long stay at Winterfell as finally paid off, my brother made a good choice in allowing you to stay." he said.

"Aye." Tommen replied, finally choosing to be a Northerner than a South. "I was always siding with the North and not the South. Perhaps, I was just born at the wrong place. But if Lord Stark would have me as a squire or a servant at Winterfell, I would gladly accept it." he said.

Jon turned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Speaking about Winterfell, any news from Robb?" he asked.

Tommen looked down. "So far, none. It's either our ravens didn't make it through or Lady Catelyn is still shocked by the death of her Lord husband and her daughters being held as hostages." he replied solemnly.

"I know Robb. He will come." Jon said, looking at his uncle and Tommen. "The Northerners never forgets. And once Robb is here, we will ride out in full force and take back King's Landing and execute the Queen regent and her son for treason and incest." he stated. "Now, all we can do is wait."

True enough, Robb Stark was already on his way to Storm's End with all of his loyal bannermen, many different smaller Houses have also pledged their allegiance to Jon's claim. Sellswords offered their services, pirates and ship captains flocked to his side when he called the banners. Soon all of Westeros was at war, each family fighting to gain a foothold in the King's court.

Tommen stood proudly in his Baratheon armor, as he waited for the Northern host to arrive. He smiled broadly when he caught a glimpse of Rickon Stark riding alongside his brother. He bowed his head, when Robb stood in front of him. "Welcome to Storm's End, my lord." he greeted.

"It's good to see you on our side." Robb replied, patting the boy's back. "Where is Jon, I must speak to him." he asked before turning to Rickon. "And you...you stay right here and don't go around causing any trouble. You will answer for your disobedience when we return home." he said sternly.

"Yes brother." Rickon replied, eyes looking at his boots.

Tommen led Robb and his bannermen to the war room where dozens of lords and generals were already planning their move against House Lannister and their vassals. When Jon saw his cousin, he dismissed everyone and called for wine to be served. "Robb! It's been far too long. How are Bran and Rickon doing?" Jon asked, giving his cousin a brotherly hug.

"Bran's fine, he wants to come but mother insists that he is too young for warfare...and Rickon.." Robb paused and took a deep breath. "He is at the camp, I sent Tommen to take care of him." he said.

Jon widened his eyes before bursting out in laughter. "Ha! I knew he can't resist the temptation for an adventure! So did he bring his direwolf with him? It's been ages since I last saw Shaggydog." he asked, while Renly looked on with amusement.

Robb smiled. "No, he sneaked out of the castle at night while everyone was asleep and told his direwolf to stay and look after mother. And he was caught red handed by the Greatjon himself trying to disguise himself as a squire." he replied. "But I brought Grey Wind with me."

"Ah, Grey Wind. Fierce as night." Jon said, before becoming serious. "Now on to business, I know your men just got here so we will rest one more day before moving out against the Lannisters camping along the Trident. And we have received far more grave news from the Night's Watch." he said, the last sentence made his face look grim.

"What news?" one of the Northern lords asked.

"White walkers..." Jon answered, and the Northern lords begin murmuring between themselves.

"How? I thought that they were gone?" Robb asked.

Renly stepped forward and placed his hand on the table which contained maps and several chess pieces, he placed one of the pieces on Castle Black. "No, they are not. Your uncle, Benjen Stark rode out with twenty good men and none returned...it has been over a month and the Lord Commander feared the worst." he said, and for the first time Renly was being serious.

"It could be wildlings." Robb said.

"No, it wasn't." Jon answered. "Tommen!" he yelled and the squire came running in.

"You called?"

"Aye, go and bring me the hand which came with the letter." Jon ordered, and the squire made a face before going to fetch the severed hand. When he returned with the hand that was still twitching, Robb realized that this was far more worst than he thought, the white walkers from the stories that he heard when he was a boy were all true.

Renly picked the severed hand up which tried to scratch his face, he held it up for all to see. "You see my lords! This hand belonged to a member of the Night's Watch, he was found dead just a few meters away from the Wall. When the rangers went out to bring his body back for burial, he rose and attacked them. They attacked him with their swords but did no damage, it was then a young ranger named Gendry threw a torch then it died but not before they sliced off his hand." he explained.

"After we take King's Landing, we will march North to aid the Night's Watch." Jon said and turned to Robb. "And me and my uncle will gladly accept any help from our Northern allies." he added.

"You will have our aid." Robb reassured. "And what say the men and women from the North?" he asked, turning to his bannermen.

"AYE!" was the reply.

Jon grinned. "I thank you all. If the white walkers break through the Wall before we deal with the Lannisters..." he said.

"May the gods help us all..." Renly said barely above a whisper.

That night, when the lords and generals debated about who to send to demand aid from Stannis Baratheon, everyone was shouting and yelling at each other while Jon sat with his arms folded and staring at everyone. Robb stood up and spat on the ground which caused everyone to look at him.

"Stannis Baratheon means nothing to me." he said, and everyone laughed. "What does he know about the Wall? Or the white walkers? Even his god is wrong!" and that made Jon laugh.

Robb smiled and drew out his sword and pointed it at Jon. "There sits the only king, I mean to bend my knee to." he said as he knelt. "The King of the Andals!"

Renly stood up and knelt as well. "I'll have peace on those terms, Stannis can keep his ships and his red god too! The King of the Andals!" he stated.

Tommen approached Jon who was standing up and looking around. "Am I your brother now and always?" he asked, he knew it was stupid but he had to ask anyway.

Jon smiled at him. "Now and always." he replied, using his best lord voice.

Tommen knelt and drew out his sword. "Then my sword is yours in victory and defeat. From this day until my last day." he said, and looked at Jon with pride.

Soon, one by one, the lords of different Houses and allegiances knelt and declared Jon as the King of the Andals. Everyone knelt from the great Greatjon of House Umber to Theon Greyjoy as they shouted 'The King of the Andals!' the soldiers camping outside Storm's End stopped what they were doing and stared at the keep.

The very next day, Jon led his army towards the Trident where Jaime Lannister was camping. The attack begin in the early morning, Jon waited on his horse with a few hundred soldiers from different Houses, Robb and Renly waited beside him, Tommen holding his standard high up in the sky. They waited for the two direwolves, Ghost and Grey Wind to do their job in spooking the sentries.

Jon drew out his sword when he heard the screaming of a Lannister guard shortly followed by another, he rode forward and charged forward, everyone followed his lead. "The King of the Andals!" Robb shouted, and it was immediately taken up by hundreds of soldiers.

Lannister soldiers scrambled to put on their armor and grabbed their weapons as the vast cavalry approached them from the hillside, Jaime came out of his tent and saw that Jon's men had his army completely surrounded on all sides. But Jaime was a Lannister and a Lannister won't retreat, he ordered his men to attack.

The Lannisters fought bravely but their efforts were in vain, Jon's army had already crushed their hopes of surviving and closed in on their open flanks. Several Lannister men-at-arms threw down their weapons and surrendered thought there were some who fought and were killed for it. Jaime Lannister refused to lay down his weapon and was shot by a crossbow fired by his own flesh and blood.

"Tommen?" Jaime gasped, clutching his wound.

"Surprised?" Tommen asked, his anger was clearly shown on his face. "You son of a bitch! You fucking bastard! I don't care who you are, you are not fit to be my father! My real father was killed long ago!" he screamed and proceeded to kick Jaime in the chest until he fell down.

"Tom! Tom! Calm down!" Rickon yelled, grabbing his friend away.

Jon shook his head at the Kingslayer. "Even your own kin is ashamed of you..." he said sadly.

"I...I...perhaps you're right..." Jaime admitted. "Of all the crimes I had committed, all I wanted was to spend some time with my sons and daughter. But Joffrey is an ass...he is not fit to be the King of Westeros." he said, as he wiped the blood stains away from his face. "You are the king that Westeros needs...I should have seen that sooner..."

Robb nodded his head solemnly. "The lords want your head for all the things you had done." he said.

Jaime, looked at Robb straight in the eye. "Then behead me, as long as you see that Jon sits on the throne, I will die happily. And...please, take good care of Tommen for me..." he said.

Robb hated to do this, he knew that Jaime had redeemed himself from the clutches of the Lannisters and wants to do something right. But if he doesn't behead the kingslayer, Jon would lose half of his bannermen. With a sharp intake of breath, he swung his sword and sliced Jaime's head off his shoulder, and the men around him burst into loud cheers and Tommen stared at the entire scene with no emotion.

As the men were having a good time outside at their tents. Jon, Robb, Renly, Tommen, Rickon and the Greatjon were invited into the Twins for a grand feast thrown in celebration of Jon's first victory by Lord Walder Frey. When everyone was seated, Jon decided it was time to reveal his secret plan in getting rid of the Lannisters once and for all, the plan shocked everyone including Walder Frey. The Greatjon bit his tongue, Renly spat out his wine, Robb vomited out his foot, Rickon looked pale and Tommen grinned evilly.

"Do it." the young boy said.

"Tommen?" Robb said in surprise. "The King is talking about how he plans to kill your grandfather and all of his soldiers, how could you even support him? They are your family." he asked.

Tommen looked down. "No, they are not. I was born because of my mother's love for her brother. And that is why, I hate my family except for my sister and Uncle Tyrion." he said in a soft voice.

Renly placed his cup down. "If this is your wish nephew, I will see it done." he said. "What say you Lord Stark?" he asked.

Robb pondered for a few minutes but was interrupted by Rickon. "They must pay for father's death." the boy stated, folding his arms and glaring at him.

"Aye." Robb said, smiling at his little brother. "Rickon is right, the Lannisters must pay in blood."

"Finally!" the Greatjon exclaimed. "Where should we gather them at?" he asked.

Jon looked at Walder Frey. "Here. At the Twins, tomorrow night." he said, as the Lord of the Crossing almost choked on his wine. "You will not be blamed for this, I swear it upon the old gods and the new."

Walder Frey shivered. "Are...are you sure...you want this here...Your Grace?" he muttered out nervously. With the death glare that Jon sent him he relented. "Very well, what should I do?" he asked.

Jon smiled. "You will pretend to surrender to Tywin Lannister and invite him to your castle for a feast and to sign the surrender documents. And you will also pretend to act as his spy in my army that would gain you his trust. Once he is here, my men will hide themselves on the top floor when the music stops, they will strike together with your men." he said, looking at everyone.

Robb clapped his hands together. "Well." he said. "We have a feast to attend to!" he stated and everyone laughed. "A bloody one." he added.

_**In the next chapter, something terrible will happen to Tywin Lannister and all of his loyal bannermen...**_


	3. The fall of Tywin Lannister

_Lord Tywin Lannister had fell for it, he has led his men to the Twins to accept Lord Walder Frey's surrender. What he doesn't know is that, he is walking everyone into a trap, the Great Lion of the Rock will finally learn the true meaning of the phrase 'Winter is Coming'... - Tommen Lannister_

The plan was set and everything was in place. Renly Baratheon has set up camps flying Frey banners around the Twins and his men dressed in plain clothing, the Northern lords doing the same. Robb Stark sat in another room, sharpening his sword as he readied himself to charge in the hall when the time came. Jon Baratheon watched from the top floor with Tommen and Rickon at his side.

Tywin Lannister soon arrived with fifty thousand men, he was true to his word and rode to the Twins that night to accept Walder Frey's surrender. After signing the treaty, the Lannister vassals were invited to a great feast to celebrate Tywin's 60th name day which fell on the same day. Food, wine, and music were there at the feast and the vassals of House Lannister looks like they were enjoying themselves.

In honor to House Lannister, the band begin to play _'The Rains of Castamere'_ where many of the vassals sang along to the tune while holding their mugs of ale high up. While everyone was laughing and having fun, Ser Amory Lorch found it suspicious for the main door to be closed, but paid no attention as he thought that the men camping outside deserved their rest.

Everyone settled down back to their tables and continued eating and drinking, Edwyn Frey sat beside Amory and was feeling a little nervous to be around the Lannister general. Curious, Amory tapped the man sitting beside him, and that was when he felt the cold rings of iron inside the man's shirt. He gave Edwyn a hard punch before standing up. "My lord!" he yelled.

Tywin turned to look at his general...when suddenly, crossbow bolts started flying everywhere and the men carrying the trays of food were now armed with daggers. One by one, every single general and lord fell to the blades of their Frey host. Amory reached for a dagger, just as he felt a sharp pain coming from his back, he stared at the sword in horror before falling forward as blood gushed out of his wound.

Lord Regenard Estren wrestled a table off the floor, and used it as a shield to protect his lord, crossbow bolt flew everywhere, killing the escaping Lannister captains and generals. Ser Cedric Payne was surrounded by Freys, their daggers ready to stab him to death. Addam Marband stood up and reached for a knife, just as a bolt went in his open mouth and came out from the back of his neck, he crashed forward, sending cups, flagons, plates of food and wine flying in the air and crashing on the floor.

Lord Rolph Spicer used a bench as a weapon and broke many Frey soldiers bones, he panted heavily just he felt a sharp object piercing his leg, he yelled in pain and saw Robb Stark standing behind him with his sword drawn. "NO!" Ser Harys Swyft yelled in horror as Rolph's head rolled to his feet.

Desperate to save his lord, Harys Swyft dashed forward before he was sliced in half by the Greatjon and his battleaxe, Lord Quenten Banefort ran to the main doors and flinged it open, he stopped and stared at the sight before him, the Lannister camp was on fire and the loud sounds of screaming confirmed his fears. The war was over, House Lannister is dead.

The table that Regenard Estren threw over Tywin shifted, and he struggled to stand. Jon raised his hand and the firing of crossbows stopped, he looked over to Quenten Banefort's lifeless body, the lord had taken his own life. "It looks like all your men are dead." Jon said.

"Please...have mercy." Tywin pleaded. "Take me as a hostage and I swear that I will forget this."

Robb shook his head in distrust. "We wouldn't want another Castamere, now would we?" he asked, and everyone laughed. "The Rains of Casterly...that would make a good song. Wouldn't it Tommen?" he said suddenly, and the old man looked up.

Tommen nodded his head. "Yes, it will make a good song. And all Lannisters will fear us after this day." he replied, grinning. "Tell my grandfather that the Baratheons sent their regards." he added before disappearing behind the balcony.

"Who will do the honor?" the Greatjon asked.

Before anyone could say anything, a quick crossbow bolt to Tywin's heart ended everything, everyone looked up to see Rickon holding a crossbow and Tommen who had an innocent look on his face. Both boys pointed to each other when questioned. "He did it." Rickon said.

"No, he did it." Tommen argued.

"Alright." Robb said, raising his hand to stop the argument. "We will settle this after we make sure the Lannisters are really dead. Care to join me for hunting? Your Grace?" he asked.

Jon leaped down and crashed on top of a table. "It will be my pleasure. Let's kill some lions!" he yelled, and everyone followed him as he charged out.

After everyone left, Rickon glared at Tommen. "You are so dead!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist the temptation to shoot that lion. I just needed someone to take the blame for me." Tommen apologized.

Rickon groaned. "Well, because of you, brother Robb is sure going to double my punishment when we get back home. You owe me Tommen. I may be younger than you by two years, but I still know how to behave myself!" he stated.

Tommen coughed. "Says so the boy who ran away from home." he said.

"Argh!" Rickon gave up arguing and stormed away.

The slaughtering was done, and the blood is now being scrubbed away from the floors of the great hall, the lords and Jon gathered in the hall and discussed their next move. It was decided that at the earliest morning, the next day, the united army would march towards King's Landing and end the war once and for all before the winter comes. Everyone bade their farewells and went off to see to their own men while Robb and Jon stayed behind with a sleepy Rickon who sat with Grey Wind and Ghost on the floor.

Robb took a few sips from his mug before setting it aside, he looked Jon deep in his eyes. "Jon...I want to talk to you about your squire, Tommen." he said.

"Again?" Jon asked. "We already spoke about this, I can't control him."

Robb laughed. "Can't control? A boy of twelve, who speaks out against his own king and hates everyone to the guts. And you can't control him?" he said sarcastically. "It won't be long before he attempts to take the throne from you." he added.

Jon glared at Robb. "I know Tommen, he won't to that." he stated.

Robb sighed. "But...at least teach him a lesson or two. If he wants to come to the North, I will grant him his wish but he should know the rules of House Stark, you stayed with us for quite some time. So I'm pleading with you, teach him right from wrong before he goes down the wrong path." he said, before carrying Rickon out with Grey Wind tagging behind.

Jon pondered for a few minutes and made up his mind. He went to the chambers above, he knocked on the door and went in. After a few minutes, he came out with Tommen and dragged the boy all the way to the Northern camp and woke Robb in the middle of his sleep. "By the gods! Why wake me up now of all times?" Robb growled.

Jon smiled at him and nodded at Tommen. "Now, say it." he ordered.

Tommen went onto his knees. "I...Tommen of House Lannister-" but was immediately cut off by Jon.

"You are not a Lannister anymore."

"Right..." Tommen nodded his head slowly. "I, Tommen of House Baratheon, hereby pledge my life and honor to Robb of House Stark, the first of his name, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North." he said.

"Wait...King?" Robb asked, looking at Jon and Tommen in surprise.

"Aye, I need someone to take care of the North for me and I can't think of anyone but you." Jon answered and pushed Tommen forward. "And this lad here, swore to serve you as your squire until the end of his days. Am I right?" he asked, and the boy shivered.

"Yes...Your Grace." Tommen replied, his voice fearful. "But he will make me a knight right?"

"Aye, but until you proved yourself. If that's all, then I will bid you a good night." Jon said, before turning and returning to his own tent. His direwolf, Ghost, wagging it's tail trotted behind him.

Robb stared at the retreating figure of Jon and to Tommen who had trouble sitting down, he grinned,_ 'so you decided to teach him a lesson I wonder..'._he said to himself as he started to laugh. "So Tommen, how many?" he suddenly asked.

The very next day, the soldiers of the united army marched side by side, with the banner of their Houses flying proudly in the wind. Jon rode in front leading the main force, his direwolf trotted by his side his cloak dangling along his back, his uncle Renly at his side, Robb was beside Renly with Rickon and Tommen guarding the rear. The main army consisting of 1 000 000 knights and soldiers marched for almost a month before King's Landing loomed before them.

"Have you done as I asked?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Tommen replied, suddenly becoming more polite than ever. "As promised, my uncle Tyrion to prove his loyalty to the crown has smuggled out the pots of wildfire and left it near the docks." he said.

"Good." Jon replied, turning to his generals. "So this is it. We will attack the city in full force, I want everyone to put their best effort in securing the Iron gate. The King in the North will lead his troops via the sea side and launched the attack at the docks and if Tommen is telling us the truth, Tyrion Lannister will be waiting for them with the wildfire which we will use against the defenses." he stated, and everyone nodded their heads.

"It is time for the_ Stag and Wolf_ to have their revenge."


	4. The Crowning of the Stag

_**Ages of the characters.**_

_**Jon Baratheon: 17**_

_**Robb Stark: 18**_

_**Tommen: 12**_

_**Rickon Stark: 10**_

_**Bran Stark: 12**_

_**Renly Baratheon: 30**_

_**Arya Stark: 11**_

_**Sansa Stark: 16**_

"_This is it men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fallen. Those who have sacrificed themselves for our cause. And those still bearing the shields to our right. On this day, our enemy will know the fulleness of our determination, the true depth of our anger, and the exalted righteousness of our cause. The old gods are watching. The spirits of our ancestors are stirring. We fight now fight our way to the Red Keep to cut the head of the lioness herself! And in that moment Lord Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon will look down and see Westeros as it was meant to be. Full of Houses united under a single banner, fighting against tyranny! In the name of House Baratheon, I bid you stand, knights of Westeros!"_

_- Jon Baratheon, before the Siege of King's Landing._

"_The King of the Andals!"_ was the battle cry that shook the ground. Everyone had waited for this very day to lay siege to King's Landing, and every single lord played a part in the siege. Renly commanding his elite soldiers to tear down the walls, Jon waited on a nearby hill with his cavalry ready to strike when the gate is breached, Robb leading his Northern host down the side of a cliff and into the lightly guarded docks. Rickon and Tommen stood at the back holding the King's standard high in the sky.

Catapults launched heavy rocks into the city square destroying buildings and killing some civilians, Jon hated giving the order that will mean the death of many but this was war, and in war, nothing is fair. The person who had killed his father and his father's friend is hiding somewhere inside this very city, and Jon by his honor as a Northerner and his blood as a Baratheon swore that he will tear down the entire city and drag the Queen out to face justice if he had to.

The gold cloaks fought for their dear lives on the walls, without the aid of Tywin's army, the battle was lost but they stood their ground. Horde after horde of Jon's army piled up against the walls and started climbing the ladders despite being rained with arrows from above, they had one goal, is to capture the Gate House and that is what kept them going.

"The King in the North!" the Greatjon roared as he sliced a Lannister guard in half. The battle at the docks was going in Robb's favor, it was lightly guarded and undefended, they faced little resistance but tough defenders. The Northerners lost a few men but managed to join up with Tyrion.

"It's good to see you!" Tyrion shouted waving at Robb.

Robb shook his extended hand. "It's good to see you on our side." he grinned. "So where are they?"

"Joffrey is above that tower, you can use the wildfire to bring the tower down or you could march your way up the stairs but be warned, he is guarded by the Mountain." Tyrion replied, pointing to the tower and to the barrels of wildfire.

"It looks like we will use the fire..." Robb said with a broad smile before turning to his men. "Lord Umber, when the tower comes down, rush in and kill the defenders. Lord Bolton, fight your way to the Red Keep and secure the Iron Throne. Lord Rickard Karstark, you and your men shall follow me. The rest of you, spread your men across the city, kill those who hold a sword but spare the women and children!" he ordered, and his bannermen sprang to action.

Tyrion lighted a torch and handed it to Robb. "It belongs to you. Destroy the monster." he said.

Robb took the torch and threw it at the barrels. And true to his word, the tower crumbled down, and the screams of the false king could be heard. "Charge!" the Greatjon yelled and ran up the steps of stones where the tower had collasped. The Northern army quickly followed suit, cheering as they went. But Robb noticed, Joffrey in the water struggling to stay afloat. "Lord Karstark, would you do me a favor and drag that boy onto dry land. I want to have a word with him before swinging the sword." he said.

Meanwhile, the main battle was stopped by the loud explosion. Renly laughed when he saw the tower crumbling down and his men cheered the loudest, Jon smiled and Rickon waved the Stark banner wildly. The gold cloaks broke and ran when they saw Northern soldiers charging from behind and pillaging the city, the gate house was easily captured by the Baratheon soldiers who opened the gate allowing Jon to enter.

Jon Baratheon rode in the city in triumph, at his side were his bodyguards consisting of Torrhen Karstark, Smalljon Umber, Ser Perwyn Frey, Benfred Tallhart and lastly Lord Selwyn Tarth. He rode past burning houses, heard the laughter of the Greatjon as he chased the gold cloaks who ran, and saw Robb with a boy dressed in Lannister armor kneeling at his feet. He knew who that was but he was more interested in killing the Queen and rode for the Red Keep.

Jon and his bodyguards reached the entrance to the Red Keep and found the portcullis shut, he looked up at the remaining gold cloaks who aimed their arrows at him. "In the name of House Baratheon, I have returned to claim what is rightfully mine! And we have prove that Joffrey is not the true king, he isn't the son of Robert Baratheon but the son of Jaime Lannister!" he shouted.

"That isn't true! King Robert would have told us!" one of the gold cloaks shouted.

"No! Didn't you forget when the King brought Prince Jon back to King's Landing, did you notice how mad the Queen was, I was suspicious so I followed and I heard her talking to Petyr Baelish in his whorehouse." another gold cloak retorted.

"Aye, I was there." a third agreed. "I was guarding Prince Jon when we heard swords clashing coming from within his room, we barged in and saw a dead assassin on the floor. The prince had killed him and the assassin whispered. '_The lioness.' _Before he died." he said.

Jon smiled at them. "You three were my trusted guards when I was a boy. I trusted you all with my life and you had never let me down. So I am pleading to you right now...open the gates and help me arrest the Queen for crimes against the realm." he said, and almost immediately the gate was opened and the gold cloaks inside knelt on the floor.

"The King of the Andals!" they roared as one.

With the gold cloaks now at their side, it made securing the city and Keep a lot more easier. Jon had ordered all escape routes to be blocked and guarded, anyone caught escaping the city will be detained until further notice. After making sure, the city is secured, he strode in the throne room with his bodyguards around him and the gold cloaks forming a circle around him.

Cersei Lannister sat on the throne while her Lannister guardsmen formed a protective ring around her, she held a little girl by her neck, Jon realized that the girl was Arya. "Let her go!" Jon yelled, pointing his sword at the Queen, his eyes flashing with anger. Robb Stark arrived, dragging with him a crying Joffrey, when he saw Arya with a dagger at her throat, his blood boiled.

"Let her go!" Robb stated, pulling Joffrey to his feet and holding his sword to his neck. "Or I will kill your son!" he shouted, as more and more soldiers piled in.

Renly Baratheon came in last. "Cersei, you are better than that. Let her go, she is just a child!" he said.

"Never!" Cersei screamed and pressed the dagger against Arya's neck, but before she could slice her throat, a crossbow bolt flew through the air and struck her on her arm. She yelled out in pain and dropped the dagger, Arya broke free and ran into the arms of her brother.

"Stand down and no blood will be shed. On my honor as a Baratheon and in my father's name. I swear on the old gods and the new that no one will be harmed." Jon said, and one after another, the Lannister soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered. "Bring them to our camp, give them food and water. Take down their names and sent them home." he ordered, and Torrhen Karstark nodded before leading the men out with the help of Smalljon.

Tommen strode in the throne room, holding a crossbow and tossing it aside when he saw Jon. "I know. I know. You gave me an order to hold the flag. I will accept any punishment that you give me." he said, holding his hands up while smiling proudly.

Rickon trotted behind him, with two flags on his shoulders, he glared at Tommen. "You owe me big time." he said, he tried to act mad but his voice was filled with laughter. "I can't believe we won!" he yelled suddenly and everyone laughed except the Queen who glared at her youngest son.

"Take her outside!" Jon ordered as two Baratheon guards grabbed Cersei by her arms. "Take her to the Great Sept of Baelor where she will confess her crimes to the people before I take her head off. Bring Joffrey along as well, he deserves the same fate." he said as the Greatjon lifted a crying and wailing Joffrey out of the throne room as Cersei yelled for mercy for her son while being dragged out.

"Ser Perwyn." Jon called.

"At your command, Your Grace." Perwyn said, bowing his head.

"Take a fresh squadron of guards and arrest Petyr Baelish for high treason and take him to the Great Sept of Baelor as well." Jon said, and Perwyn nodded and left with a hundred gold cloaks marching behind him. He turned to Tommen and Rickon. "Tommen, go and find Lord Eddard's sword, it's called _Ice_, Arya should know where is it. Follow her and bring it to me." he ordered.

"At once." Tommen said, as he followed the young girl deeper into the Keep.

"What about me?" Rickon asked.

Jon ruffled Rickon's hair and pondered for a while. "I don't know. Robb?" he asked.

Robb smiled evilly. "You can start by helping your betrothed deal with the wounded." he said.

"But..but..." Rickon was at a loss for words. He gave up at the hundred stares of lords and soldiers. "Aye." he said with a sigh, and walked out.

"Betrothed?" Jon asked with shock.

"Oh, you didn't know." Robb said with his eyes wide. "Damn that boy, I thought that he told you. But here's the deal, in order to get across the Twins the first time we went there. Walder Frey demanded Rickon to marry his youngest daughter in order to seal the deal, of course, we accepted and he sent the girl with us for the two of them to get to know each other better." he explained.

"What's her name?"

"Shirei Frey. A fine young girl, barely in her teens but a little wild." Robb answered.

"Ha! She will make a good match to Rickon." Jon said.

"Aye," Robb nodded.

Jon laughed. "And how about you? Did he force you to marry one of his daughters as well?" he asked, as the other lords and commanders laughed as well. Robb glared at them and the hall fell silent.

"Yes, a girl by the name of Roslin Frey." Robb said, as he blushed. "Her elder brother is one of your bodyguards. I will marry her after we are done with King's Landing." he added, and everyone laughed.

Jon smiled and patted his cousin. "And I will be there to attend your wedding." he said.

Renly approached the two of them with a smile. "Provided the Freys have cleaned the blood stains from the floor, I wouldn't want to slip and fall while I'm in there." he reminded the two of them of the recent slaughter of Tywin and his bannermen.

"I believe Lord Walder would see it done, he wants a place in the North through a wedding bed." Robb said, when he saw Tommen and Arya returning laughing and making funny faces at one another. "I see that we will have another wedding in due time. Tommen and Arya." he pointed out.

"Chaos." Jon muttered.

"Aye." Robb agreed, before Tommen approached him with his father's sword in his arms.

"It's a little heavy...could you.." Tommen pleaded, almost out of breath and panting heavily.

Robb only smiled and walked down the path leading outside, the Northern lords following his lead. Jon looked at Tommen and pointed his hand towards Robb. "Follow them and don't drop that sword." he said with a board smile before walking away himself, with the Baratheon soldiers at his side leaving Tommen glaring at him.

"Easy for you to say." Tommen grunted, before trotting along carrying the giant sword in his arms.

The bulk of Jon's army have already gathered at the Great Sept of Baelor to witness the glorious event and to celebrate their huge victory, already songs have been sung and all cheered loudly when Jon stood before them. Gold cloaks lined up the streets to keep civilians or Lannister sympathizers at bay.

"We have won a great victory here today." Jon begin his speech. "Many would call us heroes, but it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought the Lannisters who murdered my father in his sleep and blamed the Northerners for the crime. It was you who fought your kin who didn't understand our cause, who weren't willing to pay the price of our freedom. But more than that it was you who fought for Westeros, and for that you all will have my greatest gratitude coming from the bottom of my heart!" he shouted.

"What of the Kingsguard?" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Yes, what about the Kingsguard? Will they put aside their personal hatred for me? Will they swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace?" Jon asked out loud.

Ser Boros Blount knelt down. "I do swear fealty to Jon Baratheon of House Baratheon and the legimate son of King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and Protector of the Realms." he said, bowing his head lowly. He was shortly followed by Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Arys Oakheart, the three survivors of the Kingsguard, the rest were either killed or missing but nonetheless Jon pardoned them for their crimes and raised Ser Boros to the rank of Lord Commander.

"I thank you all." Jon said as the Kingsguard rose and stood to attention. "Bring out the Queen regent and her son!" he ordered, as they nodded and went into the sept.

The assembled soldiers cheered when the Kingsguard returned with Cersei and Joffrey, dragging the roughly by their arms and hurling them in front of the crowd. When asked by the Septon to confess her crimes, Cersei spat on the ground causing some soldiers to yell at her for being disrespectful. "She will not confess." the High septon said looking at Jon. "What shall be done with the Queen regent, Your Grace?" he asked.

"She murdered my father in his sleep and blamed Lord Eddard, a man who raised me up for thirteen years and yet she still keeps quiet about her crimes of incest." Jon said, looking at Cersei with anger in his eyes. "But since she will not confess, she shall suffer by watching her son die first! Ser Boros, bring me his head." he ordered, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard nodded.

"NO!" Cersei screamed as her son was forced to his knees.

Tommen came forward holding a scabbard with his two hands which Ser Boros drew out _Ice _from. As the Kingsguard lifted the blade above his head, sunlight seemed to ripple and dance down the dark metal, glinting off an edge sharper than any razor. The crowd roared for blood, Cersei screamed for mercy, Tommen stood still as a rock glaring at his brother, Robb stood beside Jon with his eyes fixing on Joffrey, and Renly covered Rickon's eyes from seeing the execution despite the boy's plea.

The blade went down slicing through Joffrey's neck as it was slicing a butter, blood spilled everywhere, Ser Boros returned the blade to it's scabbard and lifted Joffrey's head for all to see while two members of the gold cloaks dragged the headless body away. Tyrion Lannister then arrived on the scene, he saw his sister crying her heart out, and Tommen holding the legendary sword in his arms, he didn't say anything but approached Jon. "Your Grace." he greeted. "Petyr Baelish resisted arrest and fought with the gold cloaks, killing two and injuring one before he was overwhelmed and killed by Ser Perwyn Frey." he reported.

"That's good news indeed." Jon said. "And where is Ser Perwyn now?" he asked.

"Ser Perwyn is now on his way back, he has to stop along the way to deal with a few remnants of the Lannister guardsmen who didn't know that the city had fallen." Tyrion replied. "And he told me to bring you this..." he added, tossing a burlap sack towards one of the Kingsguard who caught it.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

Ser Meryn lifted up a head from the bag. "It's Petyr Baelish..." he replied.

Jon smiled at that. "That's one problem solved. Take the head and the head of the false king and have them placed in spikes on the highest wall of King's Landing." he ordered and Ser Meryn bowed before walking away with the two heads. "Tyrion. I want you to send ravens across Westeros that King's Landing have fallen and that the Lannisters have surrendered." he said.

"As the king commands." Tyrion said, and left to do his lord's bidding.

"We still have the Queen to deal with." Robb said.

Jon laughed. "No need to hear her pleas and cries, take Ice and slice her head off...or feed her to Grey Wind. I don't care..." he said, "I have to prepare myself for a wedding, if you will excuse me." he said, before walking away, flanked by his Kingsguard and soldiers.

Robb sighed. "Tommen, bring me the sword." he said, and the crowd cheered while Cersei resigned herself to her fate, most probably because of seeing Joffrey die in front of her or that Tommen has joined the rebellion against his own family.

With everything settled, it was time to officially crown Jon as the King. Many lords and knights from all across Westeros gathered for the event, including Lord Walder Frey himself, finally leaving the comfort of his castle to attend his King's coronation. The throne room was decorated, banners of different Houses hung everywhere, gold cloaks stood to attention outside the Keep.

Trumpets sounded to inform everyone of the King's arrival. Everyone turned to the great iron door which was pushed opened, and Jon dressed in his best clothing and flanked by his bodyguards approached the Iron Throne where Robb and his uncle waited. Rickon, Arya, Sansa and Tommen stood at one corner at the front of all the Northern lords. Jon could tell that Arya wasn't happy with her dress but her face told him otherwise, she was actually excited to see her cousin crowned.

Renly Baratheon stood proudly holding the crown in his hands, Robb smiled when Jon approached and said the oath that binds him to defending the realm. With the oath done, Renly slowly placed the crown on Jon's head, his nephew rose and turned to face the crowd, who cheered madly. "Long live the King! Long live the King!" they chanted.

Jon raised his right hand and the chanting stop. "Now, we must prepare ourselves for a wedding!" he shouted and everyone clapped their hands while Robb looked away in embarrassment. "Bring in Roslin Frey, the future Queen in the North!" he said.

The doors were opened once more, and this time, Lord Walder Frey came in holding her daughter's arms as he slowly approached the throne. He bowed down to Jon. "Your Grace." he said, handing his daughter's hand over to Robb. "My daughter is now yours...treat her well." he added.

"I will." Robb promised, smiling at his bride to be.

Jon smiled warmly. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." he said, and Robb removed his cloak and placed it over Roslin's shoulder. "I know you follow the old gods but we don't have a heart tree in King's Landing as far as I can recall. So we must make do with what we got." he added.

Renly took a few steps forward. "You can say your vows here and I will be the witness, when you return to Winterfell you can have the proper ceremony there. Is this alright with you?" he asked.

"It's fine." Robb replied. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." he said, calming himself down.

The two couples said their vows with Renly as witness and an acting priest, Jon proclaims the two of them to be officially married. The lords and commanders clapped their hands and cheered as Robb kissed his bride, and soon everyone was settling down and having a wonderful feast. After feasting for about an hour, Lord Walder whispered something into Rickon's ear.

Rickon stood up and demanded everyone's attention. "The vows might have been said and King Robb have wrapped my sister-in-law in a cloak. But they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath." he said, as the Greatjon and a few other lords laughed. "And a wedding needs a bedding!" he shouted, and everyone banged their mugs on the table while chanting _'BED! BED! BED!' _over and over again.

Jon raised his hand and everyone fell silent. "If you think the time is right, Rickon then..." he paused and looked at Robb with a smile. "let us bed them." he said, and everyone cheered and the musicians begin to play louder. Everyone cheered and clapped as Roslin Frey and Robb were led to the bed chambers, Tommen laughed when Robb was carried up the stairs.

Rickon smiled and returned to his seat and Jon leaned in close enough for a whisper. "You know something, when we reach back to Winterfell your punishment will only be doubled." he whispered.

Rickon glared at Lord Walder who pointed at Tommen. "TOMMEN!" he yelled, jumping over the table and pushing Tommen to the ground. The men crowded around them as the two boys fought, punching and rolling across the floor while Jon laughed.

Among all the laughter and drinking. Two direwolves stared at everything in total confusion.


	5. The White Walkers

_Six years passed, and peace returned to the land of Westeros, Stannis Baratheon was defeated in a combined assault made by the Baratheons and Northern soldiers, they destroyed his army and banished him from Dragonstone under the penalty of death. But the peace wasn't for long, the White Walkers were coming, the Night's Watch have already been eliminated and the dead are descending upon the Northern lands. For the first time in centuries, the beacons around Westeros was burning bright... _

"We cannot ignore the omens Ser Tommen. King Jon's displeasure is clear, we must help break the siege at Riverrun." Lord Beric Dondarrion said during an urgent council meeting.

"Troops we sent now will be lucky to arrive before the fight is over. Even if they do, their job is just to show the banner of House Baratheon, not a task for a Knight." Tommen argued.

"It would shame Lord Edmure, if we sent one of the junior officers, he already complains that we do not pay enough attention to the Riverlands. No, it must be you." Beric said, before looking at the assembled lords and knights. "All in favor?" he asked, and everyone nodded their heads silently.

"Fine. I will lead a detachment towards Riverrun, and lift the siege in the name of Jon Baratheon." Tommen said, giving up.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the young man standing at the door, flanked by five members of the gold cloaks. His armor was so clean that it reflected the light into everyone's eyes, he took a few steps forwards, his cloak flying behind him, his hand rested on his sword's handle as he strode down the long table. His bodyguards followed him, holding their long spears high up in the air, they only stopped walking when he told them to.

"We are honored to have you in our meeting, Lord Commander." Beric said, geusturing his hand to an empty chair, which the young man sat.

"Tommen." the man greeted.

"Rickon." Tommen replied, nodding his head.

Rickon smiled, and turned to everyone. "I have bad news to share, my scouts report that the wildlings are gathering in vast numbers along the plains, pillaging and looting as they go. Several villages have already fell to their torch but our borders are safe. And...the beacons are lit." he said.

"The...beacons?" Tommen repeated, eyes wide with shock.

"Aye, the beacons." Rickon said. "Plus a raven just flew in from Winterfell, it says that Lord Umber have stumbled upon the White Walkers near Castle Black and that the Night's Watch are in complete disarray with the death of Lord Commander Mormont." he added.

"This is worse than I fear, how did they cross into our borders so fast?" Beric asked. "Where is the King? I must speak with him." he said.

Rickon sighed. "King Jon is currently away. He has went to inspect the frontier garrison troops and won't return until another fortnight, but do not worry Lord Beric, he has three hundred soldiers from the Fifth Company accompanying him. He will be safe." he replied.

"Good. But back to business. Riverrun isn't going to wait if we continue staying here, we must act." Beric said. "Ser Tommen, begin riding out. I will join you after rounding up my men."

"Yes my lord." Tommen said.

With that the Council departed. Rickon walked back towards the town square where Tommen and his men had gathered, the civilians smiled and cheered as he passed them. His first duty as the Lord Commander was to change the armor of the gold cloaks, instead of their old chainmail, he had requested for heavy plate armor. Making the gold cloaks look more like knights instead of the city watch.

Even though he was sixteen, he had proven himself to be a qualified leader, the crime rates of the city have gone down after he assumed command. The worst criminals now decorate the city walls with their heads on pikes while the thieves and cut throats lived their lives in the dungeons. He stopped at the battlements and glanced towards the sea and enjoyed the breeze as he waited for his second-in-command to show up.

"Commander." a young boy of fourteen greeted as he went to his side.

"Wulf." Rickon said. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Commander, I was held back by Lord Beric when he requested for more soldiers to guard the Western Gate. That's why I arrived late." Wulf replied, looking at his feet.

Rickon laughed. "Lair." he said. "You always look at your feet before you lie."

"Damn." Wulf groaned.

"You won't be escaping this one. I want you to lead a detachment of gold cloaks towards the frontier, King Jon is currently visiting the forts and garrisons. I want you to bring him back to King's Landing. I'm certain you have seen the beacons...the wildlings have crossed into our lands and are pillaging our villagers that's why I fear for the King." Rickon said.

"At once commander." Wulf said, he may not have said it, but his face clearly shows that he is not happy with his current assignment.

Tommen rode up to their side. "Rickon. With me and Lord Beric gone, the city defense is left to you. You'd better guard this city well, there are thousands of civilians here. I have written a letter to the King in the North, he promised to send aid when possible, until then...you are on your own." he said.

Rickon nodded quietly. "The city will be in good hands." he replied, smiling.

"Good." Tommen said, smiling back. "I have my trust placed in you, so don't let me down." he added.

"Aye." Rickon answered, waving his friend off.

Meanwhile, the frontier was under attack by hordes of wildlings, the Baratheon soldiers fought to defend their King though many felled while doing so. King Jon led the men into the fray, hacking and slashing their way out of the ambush, he charged with his famed sword with his uncle Renly at his side.

"How are you faring, nephew?" Renly asked, as he sliced an arm off a wildling.

"Fine and dandy uncle." Jon replied.

"I'll not fall here, today, Bastards! Come at me!" Renly yelled, as he held his ground.

Jon thrust his sword into a wildling who charged at him, before he took a glance at his uncle, who was shot by an arrow. He pushed his way through the clashing of steel and pushed away everyone, be it Baratheon or wildling, he nearly reached Renly before a charging wildling pinned him down.

"Jon!" Renly shouted.

Jon nodded, and grabbed a spear from a charging wildling and tossed it to Renly while defending himself. Renly caught it with ease despite his wounds and thrust it into a wildling's throat. "In a World without politics, we might have been Heroes!" he yelled, as he stood up and made his way towards his nephew.

"UNCLE!" Jon screamed, just as a wildling swung his sword that sliced through Renly's back.

Renly Baratheon, gave a last war cry and turned around decapitating his attacker before kneeling on the ground, he looked around as his vision blurred. He let his sword drop to the ground before falling himself as the fighting around him grew more intense, then there was darkness.

Jon stared at the lifeless body of his uncle and didn't notice a wildling charging at him, he turned at the last minute and killed his attacker. "Pull back! Pull back! Retreat!" he ordered, as the horn was blown and the Baratheon soldiers slowly disengaged the enemy and made a dash for the hills.

The wildlings celebrated their victory, by howling, jeering and waving their weapons at the retreating soldiers, they waved the severed heads of their victims to strike fear into the retreating Baratheons. Jon stared at them with pure anger and hatred, it was only until the tending of the wounded and the dead did he recover.

"We need a plan to get out." Ser Boros said. "They have us surrounded on both sides, and there is only one way out of this valley, which is North. But if we go there, we will be deep behind enemy lines, with no food and reinforcements." he added.

"How close are we to the nearest castle?" Jon asked.

"All of Westeros seems to be at war, chaos is everywhere. Our scouts report smoke rising from both the East and the West which can only mean that either the Twins have fallen or Riverrun is in trouble." Ser Boros replied. "And I'm sorry about your uncle...he was a good man."

"At least he died where he dreamed of...the valley near Storm's End." Jon said softly. "We do not have time to sit here and wait for reinforcements, we must fight our way out of this ambush." he added.

"But my King." Ser Boros said. "Many of our men will not make it. The Fifth Company was born last Winter, there were thousands of them then...there are less than one hundred of them now. They have sacrificed their lives to defend you, my King, you cannot just throw away their lives. They may be farmers, peasants or men of low-born, but they are still humans, we are not Lannisters. And we will never be."

"Yes. Yes, you are right." Jon relented. "But is there any way out of this valley? Can we scale the cliffs?" he asked.

"They cannot be scaled." Ser Boros replied, as he turned his gaze towards the soldiers resting.

"Your Grace!" a soldier shouted, and pointed towards the edge of the valley. "The banner of the Lord Commander!"

"Rickon?" Jon asked in amazement.

"No, it's his second-in-command. The orphan boy. Wulf, I think his name was." Ser Boros replied.

"Gather our forces, we must fight our way to the gold cloaks!" Jon ordered, and the Baratheons readied themselves for another charge, one that many will not make it.

Back in the North, things were looking pretty grim. Castle Black have fallen and the remanants of the Night's Watch are on their way to Winterfell, Lord Greatjon Umber stayed behind to give the survivors time to escape at the cost of his own life.

King Robb Stark, was kind enough to allow his bannermen to defend their own castles instead of his own, still, the Karstark family rode out to defend their liege. With the death of Rickard Karstark, his son, Torrhen took over the role as Lord of the House, he led his men towards Winterfell while sending his people to White Harbour.

Torrhen was greeted by the Stark family themselves when he arrived with his two hundred cavalry, the rest of his men died along the way due to the cold and the sudden fog. He smiled when he saw the six year old boy, standing beside his father, Robert Stark, the Crown Prince and heir to the Northern throne.

He cleared his throat. "It's good to see you again, my prince." he said.

Robert smiled. "Same here, Lord Karstark."

"It's been far too long, old friend." Robb greeted, and shook the extended hand. "Come, come, your men must be tired and hungry. We have food in the Keep for all to enjoy!" he shouted, and the Karstark men cheered.

"What news from the borders?" Robb asked.

"Bad." Torrhen replied. "Lord Greatjon Umber stayed behind at his castle in Last Hearth to give time for his people and soldiers to escape to safety, we presumed him to be dead. Castle Black have fallen and the Night's Watch decimated, the survivors are making their way here, but I doubt that many won't make it, the storm is getting more powerful. I, myself, have lost half of my army while on the road." he said.

"By the gods..." Robert gasped. "Uncle Umber? Dead?"

"Aye," Torrhen said sadly. "We also received news that the South is under attack by wildlings, the Twins is currently under siege, the same can be said for Riverrun, but the Baratheons and their allies are keeping them at bay. And I'm afraid that Pyke has fallen to the hands of Mance Rayder...I'm sorry, Your Grace...but Theon Greyjoy is dead."

Robb stared at the clouds for what seemed an eternity. He had to admit, he never liked Theon, but he was a brother to him after all. He looked back down and turned to face Torrhen. "What about Jon? How is he faring? How is Rickon?" he asked.

"I have no news to report about King Jon. But for your brother, Rickon Stark, there are plenty. I'm sure, you've heard of the changing of the gold cloaks armor, and how the crime rates in King's Landing went completely low after he took charge? Well, he has led the gold cloaks for the few months when he was their leader, the men have come to respect and worship him...you will not believe this but...I heard that the gold cloaks would rather die than serve another Commander." Torrhen answered, laughing when he mentioned the young Commander. "Hard to believe that the naughty and rash boy, I've met six years ago, is now the most trusted and wisest man in the entire King's Landing." he added.

"Uncle Rickon? The Commander of the legendary gold cloaks? Wow!" Robert exclaimed.

**The Battle at the gorge**

"Keep pushing forward!" Wulf yelled at the top of his voice, as his small army of gold cloaks and sellswords advanced upon the wildlings. "Have no fear men! If we were to die here, be sure to take them with us!" he added.

The gold cloaks fought, their swords clashing against the wildlings, there was fighting everywhere and the smell of dead bodies and fresh blood was becoming more and more evident in the air. Wulf sat on his horse, and decapitated a charging wildling before firing an arrow at another, the men after seeing his courage and bravery were inspired to fight to the last man.

"Charge!" Jon shouted, as the Baratheon army clash into the wildlings rear. "Expect no mercy men! And give none either!"

He ran up, kicking a wildling in the chest before slashing a few, cutting off limbs, arms and heads as he pushed his way through the fighting forces. He smiled when he saw Wulf leading the charge against the wildlings, that was when he noticed a wildling loading his bow. "NO!" he yelled, as he ran towards the archer but he was too late, as the arrow flew passed his ears and right into the chest of Wulf.

"You bastard!" he roared as he beheaded the archer.

The battle had just became a massacre, Jon showed no mercy, every single wildling was put to the sword. There were just too many casualties that they were forced to burn their dead, but Jon personally carried the body of the slain gold cloak commander. Of all the members of the Kingsguard, only Ser Boros remained standing, the rest had fallen in battle trying to protect the King's standard.

**The Battle for Winterfell**

Bran Stark was entertaining his nephew, when a large boulder crashed into the room, startling the young boy from his chair. Robert looked at his uncle nervously, his lips quivering as he hid his head between the furs of Summer, the direwolf stood over the boy, protecting him from the sudden danger and begin to growl at the boulder.

Just then, Robb barged into the room and embraced his nervous son, before handing him over to a guard with orders to defend the prince with his life and to find his wife and escort her to the catacombs along with all the civilians. "It's the white walkers." he explained, to a very curious Bran.

"How did we not see this?" Bran asked, a little bit enraged at the attack on their home.

"They must have crossed the plains during the night. We need to hold them off until the townspeople have escaped." Robb replied, as he turned to walk with Bran trotting along.

"I will take care of it." Bran said.

"Join the archers above the ramparts, I intend to lead a frontal assault."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye. The white walkers must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away." Robb said, and extended his hand. "Together we will have victory." he added.

Bran wasted no time and shook the hand. "Together." he said, and Robb nodded before going his own way. "Brother!" he called and Robb turned. "Be careful." he said.

"I will." Robb reassured, and mounted his horse with Torrhen Karstark at his side. "Destroy the monsters! For the North!" he cried, and galloped out.

Bran watched as his brother rode out of the gates, before making a quick dash for the battlements, he ran through the streets that he used to play in when he was a lad, now strewn with dead bodies and debris from the damaged houses. He saw many civilians crying for their loved ones who lay dead right in front of them, but what broke his heart was a little young boy kneeling beside his parents' bodies and crying his heart out.

After making sure the little boy was safe in the arms of friendly troops, he made it to the battlements, he looked around him, there were bodies everywhere and only a few archers remain fighting for their very lives. One of the men saw him and smiled.

"Lord Bran, thank the old gods you are here. We could use your help. Most of the men are fighting at the gates, keeping those damn ugly beasts away, but they can't hold it. And those giant white spiders are scaling the walls and eating the men alive!" the archer said as he fired an arrow at a wight trying to pull him down.

"It's like the stories that Old Nan used to tell me." Bran said, as he positioned himself. "And Robb always says these are just stories to scare naughty children." he added.

An archer next to Bran screamed as a wight dragged him to his death below, the wight then climbed over the wall and stood in front of Bran ready to strike. "Go back to hell beast!" a soldier screamed as he hurled himself at the wight, who caught him by his neck and snapped the bone before throwing the body aside.

Bran charged with his bow, but the wight caught it and snatched it away from his hands, he crawled back against the wall as the creature advanced, in an instant he grabbed the torch hanging by the side of the wall and threw it at the wight who immediately dropped to the ground screaming in agony.

Bran suddenly got an idea. "Archers! Use fire!" he yelled. "Their weakness is fire!" he shouted.

"Use fire!" the order was given and the archers rained down fire arrows, setting the ground alight, the white walkers seeing this gave a terrifying screech before retreating into the woods.

"The day is ours!" Bran shouted, and everyone cheered but all immediately died down when the gates opened and the soldiers who ventured beyond returned with grimed looks on their faces..

"Lord Bran!" someone from the gates shouted.

Bran peeked his head down and saw a horse-drawn cart being wheeled into the city, and all the soldiers had their heads bowed down in respect. On the cart, was his beloved brother, his lifeless body remained motionless. "Is...is...he..." he said.

"I'm sorry... but the King in the North is dead..."


End file.
